The Twin's First Yule
by LadyLindariel
Summary: It's the twins' first Yule in Rivendell. Celebrían has thought of a way to make it extra special for them. Círdan is visiting and she has plans for him. Slightly AU


**A/N** Merry Christmas everyone! Now before you flame me, I know that the Elves didn't have Santa Claus or anything like that in Middle Earth, but for the sake of this story they did! I really hope you enjoy this. Also I know they are 1-year-old but in Tolkien's work Elves can run, talk, sing and all that stuff by the time they are 1! Thank you to Sian22 for beta reading this for me!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except for Faron!

* * *

It was Yule in Rivendell and the snow was falling softly over the valley, covering it in a soft white powder making everything look magical. Not a soul could be found outside that night and if one was to listen very carefully you could hear the faint sound of laughter and music coming from inside the Great Halls: everyone inside was celebrating.

The Lord of Rivendell was surveying the scene around him. Erestor was busy trying to tune out a very chirpy Glorfindel who was busy bragging about how he defeated Faron yet again in a sparring contest, Lindir was with the other minstrels playing the music for that evening, the other Elves were either dancing, eating or laughing. However, deep in the corner, talking very discreetly to Lord Círdan their visitor from Lindon, was his wife Lady Celebrían. Now what on Arda could she be dragging him into?

Celebrían was well known for coming up with very creative ideas and hair schemed plans that usually wound up not going according to plan. Just last week at breakfast she thought she had a great idea to help speed up the rising of the bread: she added an extra tablespoon of yeast and the next thing he knew the whole kitchen was being overran by dough! Elrond laughed at the memory.

Celebrían saw her husband and nodded to him, then turned her attention back to Círdan. The old elf's eyes went wide before he sighed and then walked out of the room followed by two other Elves. Elrond walked over to his wife who was smiling as if she had just conquered Middle Earth. "My dear, what did you just ask Círdan to do?"

"Nothing much, I just asked him if he could dress up as Santa Claus for tonight."

"You did what? Why on Arda would you do that?!

"Elrond, it is Elladan and Elrohir's first Yule and I wanted to make it extra special for them. I know they are only a year old but I didn't see any reason they should not be involved in the celebration for a few hours. Now please go and gently wake them up before Círdan comes back."

Before Elrond could argue Celebrían was walking off to go and get everything else ready.

"Oh Elbereth, why do I have the feeling our children are going to take after her?" Elrond sighed heading towards the twins' room. Upon entering the room, he smiled at the sight that was before him: there, sleeping cuddled together, were his twin sons' who had just turned a year earlier that spring. Elrond wished that this age could last forever but he knew that it wouldn't.

Walking over he gently caressed their tiny faces whispering, "Elladan, Elrohir, wake up ion nín."

Elladan woke up first and sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ada, what? I tired."

Elrohir, sensing his brother was awake, woke up next and sat up beside his brother. "I know penneth but your Nana and I have a surprise for you tonight."

"SURPRISE!? What is it?" Elrohir asked excitedly.

At this time their mother came in. "Santa Clause is down in the Great Halls waiting for you two."

"Santa? Who is Santa?" Elladan asked, still slightly groggy.

"Santa is someone who comes once a year on Yule and hands out presents to all the children who have been good that year." Elrond answered brushing a strand of ebony hair from his eldest face. "This year he is visiting you."

Before he could say anything else both twins were leaping from their beds and running out the room and down the halls to the Great Chamber. Elrond and Celebrian followed close behind. Upon entering the Great Hall, the gwanun both stopped suddenly when they saw a tall, plump, elderly chap with a long bushy white beard sitting in a big plush red chair with a bag of gifts on the side. Next to him were two tall Elves dressed in red and green outfits. Their eyes growing wide with fear at seeing Santa, they both shrieked and ran behind their parents. Now to us big folk, seeing a jolly fat man handing out gifts would not seem so scary, but to two tiny elflings he would seem like a monster.

Elrond looked at his wife as if to ask, "are you sure this was a good idea?"

Celebrian just glared at him to not say one word and knelt down to her sons.

"Elladan, Elrohir, sweethearts, it's okay. Santa won't hurt you. He has presents but you have to sit on his lap and tell him what you want."

"NO!" Both twins screamed in fear, hiding now both behind their father.

At this point Glorfindel, who had heard and seen everything, came over and leaned down, "Dan, Ro, what if I prove to you he is not scary? Would you two sit on his lap then?"

The twins' looked back at Santa, then to Glorfindel, and with their faces buried in their father's robes nodded "mmmhmmm."

With that in mind Glorfindel pranced off and plopped himself down on Santa's lap!

"Howdy ho Santa!"

"HO HO HO! And who might you be young fellow?" He said loudly for the little ones. "Glorfindel I am going to make you pay for this later!" Círdan retorted more quietly to the grown elf on his lap, trying to maintain any dignity he had left. The twins, I am doing this for the twins. He kept telling himself.

Glorfindel just smirked and winked at the twins who were slowly emerging from behind their father. Several Elves in the background began to giggle at the sight of the famed Balrog-Slayer sitting on Santa's lap. Erestor on the other hand just rolled his eyes and walked away, hoping that people forgot they knew each other.

"My name is Glorfindel, Santa!"

"Well Glorfindel, have you been a good elf this year?"

"Yes, Santa, I have." Glorfindel was having too much fun with this. He knew that Círdan would make him pay but right now he didn't care.

Círdan grit his teeth before he finally answered, "Good, and what would you like for Yule?"

Glorfindel thought for a moment before answering. "I want a new robe and a case of wine!"

Círdan nodded to Glorfindel and was in the process of helping him down when out of the blue Glorfindel reached out and tugged real hard on his beard!

"OUCH! Why aren't you a feisty little fellow?"

Glorfindel laughed. "Why it is real after all. What would you know?"

Turning around he patted the twins' heads. "See what did I tell you two? Nothing to fear."

Elrohir slowly started walking over and Glorfindel lifted him up onto Santa's lap. Círdan winked at Elrohir. "And who might you be little one?"

"Elrohir. I have been a very good boy this year my Nana said. Can I have a toy horse?"

"Ho Ho Ho! Why of course you have been a good boy. Let us see what I have in my bag over here." Círdan motioned to his assistants. A few minutes later one of the assistants pulled out a brown toy horse and handed it to Santa who handed it to Elrohir. "Here you are little one. A nice toy horse."

Elrohir squealed with joy and when he was lifted off of Santa's lap ran excitedly to his parents. "Look Nana, look Ada! Santa gave me a toy horse!"

"That is wonderful sweetie, see I told you that you would enjoy it." Celebrían said, gently kissing her son on the head. "Now it's your turn Elladan."

Elladan didn't need to be told, he was already running over as fast as his little legs could carry him and jumped into Glorfindel's arms. The blond elf then placed him on Santa's lap. "I am Elladan Santa and I have been a very good boy and I want a toy bow!" Elladan spat out a little too quickly. Everyone laughed.

Círdan again told his assistants to rummage through the bag and eventually one of them pulled out a toy bow and some harmless arrows and gave them to Elladan. Elladan, feeling brave, pulled Círdan's beard who gave a yelp and both of them turned towards Glorfindel who wasn't sure if he should laugh or run!

Elladan hopped off of his lap and ran towards his parents with excitement all over his face. He didn't even stop to tell his parents what he got he just yelled at his brother and the two ran off to play with their toys.

Once the elflings were quietly playing with their toys, Celebrían smiled and mouthed 'thankyou' to Círdan who just nodded and slowly made his way in the back to change back into his Yule festive clothing. When he came back out he noticed that the twins were still playing with their toys. It was only after about twenty minutes that Elrohir looked up and noticed that Santa was nowhere to be seen. He slowly got up and tugged on his mother's dress.

"Nana, where is Santa?"

"Oh honey, Santa had to leave but he will be back next year."

Elladan and Elrohir looked crest fallen. "But we wanted to thank him for the toys."

Elrond bent down and picked up his sons. "Don't worry about it you two. Santa knows you are thankful for the toys, but if you want to thank him, you can tell us and we can help you write a letter to him and he will get it."

"Yes please Ada!" Both boys grinned.

A minute later Lindir began to play a new song as the Elves all began to exchange gifts. In Elrond's arms two tiny tots began to yawn and fall asleep so he quietly carried them off to bed. When both Celebrían and Elrond had tucked them in they went back to the party.

Celebrían and Elrond saw Círdan and walked over and both thanked him for making this such a special day for their children.

"Oh don't mention it. I am glad I could be of some help. However, I do think there is a certain young Balrog-Slayer that I must go and speak with, if you know what I mean. Excuse me."

Elrond laughed, "Don't hurt him too badly Círdan, I need him in one piece."

Celebrían chuckled and tapped Elrond on the shoulder pointing up. "Meleth nín, look where you are standing." Looking up he noticed that he was standing under mistletoe and grinning he gently kissed his wife. "Happy Yule my love."

Celebrían leaned her head on his shoulder and as the two began to dance she whispered, "Happy Yule, Elrond."


End file.
